


Тёплые руки Эда

by YellowClown



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: «Смотри, Джим, с каждым твоим верным ответом он влюбляется в тебя всё больше!»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Харви-алкоголик, нервная Эссен, цветочек-Эд и таймлайн первого сезона. По заявке "Гордон/Нигма. Любой сюжет, любая развязка".

Джим никогда раньше не думал, что у Нигмы такие тёплые руки.

Казалось бы, всё должно быть наоборот, верно?.. Нигма работал в холодных помещениях, да и холодильники морга он видел чаще, чем следовало бы, обеспечивая головную боль Эссен. Он просто обязан был стать холодным, как телом, так и душой — ведь он куда ближе и дольше, чем Джим, возился с трупами. 

Будь Джим на его месте, он бы точно стал холодным. Но руки Нигмы правда были очень, очень тёплыми.

Джима беспокоило, что он это заметил. Ему вообще-то не должно было быть никакого дела до того, какие у Эда-чёрт-поймёт-что-у-него-в-голове-Нигмы руки, — но теперь Джим как будто стал прозревать.

Нигма слишком часто касался его.

— Детектив Гордон, — улыбнувшись во все тридцать два зуба, чуть склонил голову Нигма, вкладывая в руки Джима очередную папку, — вам понравится то, что я нашёл. 

— А мне? — хмыкнул тогда Харви, и Нигма покачал головой, всё продолжая касаться Джима.

— А вам, наверное, не очень.

Это был первый раз, когда Джим заметил.

— Детектив, утро доброе! Заключение насчёт оружия убийства: это определённо была трость с каменным набалдашником. Кстати, я принёс вам кексик, — и Нигма действительно протянул ему кексик. 

Джим его взял — но был достаточно внимателен, чтобы подметить: Нигма касался его ладони куда дольше, чем было нужно, чтобы просто передать кексик. Руки у Джима тогда были замёрзшими, и вряд ли к ним было приятно прикасаться — но это же был Нигма, и Джиму стало не по себе.

— Ох, детектив Гордон, я рад, что нашёл вас здесь, — тёплыми, такими тёплыми руками касаясь щёк Джима, бормотал Нигма, когда обнаружил его на полу одного из подсобных помещений, где Гордона вырубил сбежавший подозреваемый. В ушах у Гордона звенело, а видеть он ничего не видел из-за яркого фонарика, но по рукам точно знал, кому обязан своим пробуждением. — Нет-нет, не закрывайте глаза, я проверяю ваши рефлексы...

Нигма сжимал его плечи, Нигма брал его за запястье, Нигма даже иногда приносил ему кофе — странный, с фисташками, какой, наверное, сам любил. И каждый раз Гордон чувствовал, что его касался именно Нигма — даже не слыша и порою не видя, даже когда не ощущал сильный запах криминалистических средств. 

— То есть ты, умник, можешь нам сказать время смерти? А патанатом, значит, не может? — недовольно цедил Харви, хмыкая.

Джим же прекрасно понимал, что в этом участке далеко не занимаемое место говорило о профессионализме, и Нигма как раз был куда лучшим специалистом... Казалось, почти во всём. Да, Джим действительно так считал: все лаборатории не нашли бы человека лучше, чем Нигма.

Нигма, Джим был уверен, знал, что о нём думали все — и что думал Джим.

Наверное, потому он и смотрел каждый раз на Джима с надеждой. Как и сейчас.

— Угадайте: кто всегда идёт, а с места не сойдёт? 

Джим сжал пальцы в кулак, и его будто ударило чем-то по голове:

— Точно, часы! Пангавери защищался, и его наручные часы остановились в тот момент, когда по ним попала бита! 

Взгляд Нигмы был слишком ощутим, и Джиму даже не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы знать, что Нигма сейчас смотрит на него — не мигая и как будто с немой радостью. Краем глаза Джим заметил, как Нигма слегка мазнул языком по чуть раскрытым губам... но, как всегда, влез Харви.

— Смотри, Джим, с каждым твоим верным ответом он влюбляется в тебя всё больше! — и, гоготнув, почесал бороду.

Глаза Нигмы тут же забегали, он осунулся, став будто на сантиметров десять ниже, и Джим сощурился, взглянув на напарника:

— Ну, он же догадался, а ты нет, — и повернулся обратно к Нигме: — Молодец, Эд!

Харви замялся и, будто ища примирения, похлопал криминалиста по плечу. Тот неловко съёжился, и улыбка его стала будто вымученной.

Джиму тогда, кажется, впервые стало его действительно жалко.

Нигма — нет, не Нигма, Эд, — был умным. Эд был сообразительным, Эд был честным и добрым — по крайней мере, он таким казался. Никто в участке не отдавался своей работе с таким рвением и интересом, как Эд; да, даже Джим был не таким трудоголиком, хоть к этому и стремился.

На Эде держалась вся помощь криминалистов. Без Эда не была бы раскрыта и треть дел, которые полицейские заводили в этом чёртовом участке. А ещё без Эда, наверное, объектом всеобщих насмешек стал бы сам Джим. Или, может, та девушка из архивов.

Почему-то в полицейском департаменте Готэма любовь к загадкам презиралась больше, чем алкоголизм, домашнее насилие и продажность, и Джим Гордон пока не настолько стал частью этого города, чтобы считать так же.

— Послушай, я... Я много не прошу — но... Эссен, пожалуйста, пусть этим трупом займётся Нигма. Он точно ничего не упустит, а сейчас счёт идёт на часы, и нам нужны зацепки, чтобы найти этого больного ублюдка, — Джим сжал столешницу начальницы пальцами, — пока он не убил ещё одну девушку.

Эссен взволнованно потёрла лоб рукавом пиджака и покачала головой:

— Прости, это не в его компетенции.

— Да какая, к чёрту, компетенция?! У нас шесть девушек находятся в руках особо жестокого убийцы, который снимает с них кожу каждые восемь часов! — Джим резко сорвался на крик и нервно ткнул в Эссен пальцем. — И вы сейчас думаете о компетенции лучшего криминалиста в городе?!

— Ты лучше подумай, — Эссен тут же повысила голос, но сказанное всё равно прозвучало печально, — как это будет выглядеть в суде! Нигма не имеет права заниматься вскрытиями!

Эд действительно не имел на это права. Но пока их анатома не было на месте — чёрт знает, чем он занимался в рабочее время, — пробрался в морг и сделал то, чего Джиму и хотелось, пусть тот и не просил.

Итог был предсказуем: его отстранили. Отстранили со скандалом и обещанием уволить к такой-то матери, если он вообще ещё хоть раз возьмёт в руки анатомический нож.

— Мне правда приятно, что вы считаете меня лучшим, — улыбнулся печально Эд, когда Джим зашёл в раздевалку. Он сидел уже в своей домашней одежде, а не в халате, который вечно был ему то мал, то велик, — но подавленность накладывала слишком большой отпечаток на его и без того странную внешность.

— Ты подслушивал?

Эд обнял себя длинными руками и посмотрел на Джима как будто лукаво:

— Совсем чуть-чуть. Вы поймали маньяка?

Джим сглотнул.

— Да, — кивнул он, — да, поймали. Благодаря тебе. Спасибо, Эд, и... Мне жаль.

Улыбка Эда стала чуть счастливее, и Джим сам почувствовал себя лучше.

— О, ничего страшного. С новым днём появятся новые трупы, — сказал он так, словно речь шла о ромашках. Слишком поздно понял это, но всё же попытался исправиться: — Я... Я имел в виду... — и сразу же стал обеспокоенным, даже встал со скамейки. Джим схватил его за тонкие запястья:

— Я понял, не утруждайся.

Руки у Эда были ещё теплее, чем обычно. Интересно, не находись он постоянно рядом с холодильниками, был бы он по-настоящему горячим?.. Эта мысль показалась Джиму странной, и он захотел выкинуть её из головы, но не смог.

Потому что увидел, как Эд смотрит на его ладони на своих запястьях, — и впервые осознал, что что-то здесь не так.

Харви, казалось, был с ним полностью согласен.

— Я всё смотрю на то, как Нигма в тебе дыру прожигает, — доставая флягу, пока никто не видит, начал он, — и у меня сразу желание возникает к нему задницей не поворачиваться.

Джим хмыкнул — а Харви, сделав пару глотков, тряхнул рукой и сощурился:

— А ты хмыкай поменьше. Кто знает — может, он настолько отчаялся с этой своей девчонкой из архивов, что потерял веру во всех баб?

— Так не бывает, — нахмурился Джим.

— Уж поверь старине Харви, бывает, и ещё как. Это ты со старыми кадрами нашего отдела не знаком, ибо офицеры у нас каждую пятницу всем скопом умирают, а я... Гм, — осёкся Харви и снова приложился к фляге.

Джим даже не думал, что Харви вообще стоит доверять в таких рассказах, поэтому его слова не были восприняты всерьёз.

Зато Джим куда серьёзнее стал подмечать новые прикосновения, новые взгляды и новый... почерк Эда. Куда более читабельный, приятный и будто... Действительно влюблённый. Джим понятия не имел, почему в его голове появилось именно это слово, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Как и с тем, что его всё больше раздражало отношение участка к Эду.

— Я привык.

Эд задул свечку на большом капкейке, который принёс ему Джим. Тому казалось несправедливым, что дни рождения офицеров обычно заканчивались большими гулянками, а об Эде даже никто не вспомнил: о милом, неуклюжем, но умном Эде, которому все эти офицеры были обязаны своими раскрытыми делами.

— Вы сказали, что вам стыдно за остальных, но я привык. Такие, как я, ещё в школе становятся изгоями, — Эд мягко коснулся тлеющего фитилька свечи, неловко отдёрнул руку и снова посмотрел на Джима. — Главное, что вспомнили вы. Спасибо. 

Джим почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту. Очки Эда странно блестели, но Джим всё равно мог видеть его глаза — и, по правде говоря, глаза у Эда были красивые. Сам он был весь... Странный, будто изломанный — и самую свою красивую часть прятал за очками.

Это мог быть как его просчёт, так и намеренная задумка. Джим не знал, к чему ближе его догадка.

— А... — неловко начал Джим. — Эд, слушай, мне Харви тут сказал, что... — он почесал затылок, — что ты всё никак не можешь разобраться с той девушкой, и из-за этого мог... Ну... Переключиться на мужчин.

Лицо Эда даже не изменилось, и Джим замолк. Это было... Вдвойне странно.

— Вас это интересует, потому что вы тоже устали получать отказы от женщин, детектив Гордон? — тонкие брови Эда приподнялись, и Джим нервно усмехнулся.

— Что? Нет. Но всё-таки, ты?..

Он опять прикрыл рот, выжидающе глядя на Эда, и тот в конце концов печально склонил голову.

— А как вы думаете, детектив Гордон?

И снова посмотрел на Джима — не прося правильного ответа, как обычно, а как будто спрашивал его мнение. Такой взгляд у Эда Джим видел, кажется, впервые, и это немного завораживало. Ведь, если подумать, Джим никогда не был против... Эда.

Харви любил говорить: мол, кто не рискует — тот не пьёт. Фраза эта явно была не закончена, и в данном случае Джим понял эти слова так, как ему самому захотелось. И решил пойти на риск.

Губы Эда оказались горячими, как Джим и ожидал, а ещё Эд явно не так часто целовался. Он просто... делал это странно; и, раз уж Джим сам к нему подорвался, было бы глупо отступать — но то, что произошло позже, просто обескураживало.

— Оу, — тихо выдохнул Эд Джиму в губы, и тот неловко отстранился, — похоже... Меня всё-таки не привлекают мужчины. 

И резко улыбнулся, прогоняя всё напряжение и всю болезненно-приятную тягучесть момента:

— Спасибо, детектив Гордон, теперь я это знаю! — приподнял капкейк: — И за это спасибо!

Гордон буквально почувствовал, как его огрели чем-то тяжёлым по затылку. Быть может, грузом вины... Или вина, которое он выпил перед тем, как прийти к Эду.

— Это что... — произнёс он еле слышно сухими губами, — был какой-то твой эксперимент?

Эд неловко поёжился и уклончиво ответил:

— И да, и нет. Меня не одобряет общество за мой длинный нос, что я? — он по привычке провёл пальцем в воздухе и задержался на груди Джима.

— Любопытство?.. — ответил тот, и Эд кивнул. 

— Именно. 

И даже через плотную рубашку Джим почувствовал, какими холодными стали его руки.


End file.
